I Love You More Than Anything Else
by Kayra 07
Summary: This time, I didn’t dream of this one. I made it myself. Have you ever wondered what Sakura’s life would be like without Sasuke? And with only Naruto who loves her more than his own life? What if she thought Sasuke was gone forever? Will she try to love N
1. Temptation of dreams

**I Love You More Then Anything Else**

**This time, I didn't dream of this one. I made it myself. Have you ever wondered what Sakura's life would be like without Sasuke? And with only Naruto who loves her more than his own life? What if she thought Sasuke was gone forever? Will she try to love Naruto instead?**

"**There, all done!" the fifth hokage heals the psychological damage don by Uchiha Itachi to his younger brother.**

"**Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was crying out his name as she hugged him tightly.**

"**How are you Sasuke? Are you all right now?" Naruto asked. He knows that Sasuke wouldn't really answer him, but it was just his way of showing that he cared. He looks up to him. He considers him as a true friend. But even though, he still considers that Sasuke is his rival when it comes to winning Sakura's heart.**

**_She really loves him._ Naruto murmurs to himself this statement a lot. In front of him, Sakura shows her strong affection for Sasuke. He just couldn't take it anymore. His heart was being torn to shreds by the sight in front of him. He had no choice but to walk away and try to ignore and forget about it, but a part of his heart wants to stay and see the smile on her angelic face. Her smile gives his heart light, taking him out of the darkness and all his misery. He wanted to see the smile of the one person he loved the most. But though Sakura's happiness gives him happiness as well, his life still wouldn't be complete unless she loves him back.**

"**Everything's all right now, Naruto! Sasuke-kun's okay!" tears were running down her reddish cheeks. Naruto wanted to wipe them off her face, but he was scared. He does love Sakura, but the feeling isn't mutual.**

"**Hey! Now that he's okay, why don't we all go to Ichiraku and eat? My treat!" Naruto just smile and hides his true feelings. Behind his cheerful smiles and laughs is a very dark place where all his sorrows are hidden.**

"**I don't think that's a good idea. Sasuke-kun needs some rest. I'll just stay and watch over him." Sakura still doesn't understand.**

"**Okay then! I'll just come back in the morning to check on you guys!" **

"**Thanks Naruto! Goodnight!"**

"**Goodnight!" Naruto dragged himself home. He was practically torn apart by that event.**

**But a dream can change all…**

**Sasuke was asleep…he was twitching and turning restlessly…he was having a dream…more like… a nightmare…**

'**You want to kill me don't you? You to take revenge on me don't you? If so, you have to be strong! Foolish little brother, hate me, detest me… only then will you be able to defeat me!' a vision of a full-powered sharingan bothered his sleep. He was almost used to this dream for he sees it a lot. But the scene changed…there were for shadows in front of him. He was growing weak. He couldn't move. Again, he saw the time when he was visited by the dreaded "Sound Four". It was as if it replayed in his head. It was telling him something. It was a very bad omen.**

"**If you stay here and continue to play around in this pathetic and dainty little town, you'll never be strong!" these words echoed in his head over and over. "Join us! You know who you should go to! Peace will never make you strong…neither will your little friends!" he was captured by these statements. He was trapped. There was nothing he could do to stop the words from pulling him to a place where he saw a horrible sight of 'snake eyes.'**

**He saw Sakura slowly drifting further and further away…Naruto, Kakashi… and the whole village of Konoha. He wanted to chase them. He wanted to go after them, but he still couldn't move. Then, behind him, stood his brother. Behind him was the sight of his clan…one-by-one…dying. It was the one time when he wanted to cry. He was caught in the middle. At one side was Itachi, taunting him to take revenge, and the other side was the people who mattered to him…slowly drifting away. Something was telling him that if he picks Itachi, he'll become strong and finally be able to defeat him and if he goes after his friends, he will live weak and die weak. And, as usual, his rage got the better of him. He picked Itachi. He set aside the people who mattered. He sacrificed his new-found happiness with whom he loved. Once again, he made a careless choice…**

…**and he suddenly woke up**

**He woke up with Sakura asleep, her head resting on the edge of the bed and holding his hand. He slowly let go. He let his anger decide for him again. He got dressed up, and then he packed. He softly kissed her forehead, then he walked away. **

"**Sasuke-kun?" her soft voice stopped him from walking away. "You're not leaving, are you?" but he still couldn't answer. "Please, tell me you're not leaving!" but he still can't force himself to lie to her.**

"**Go to sleep!" this was all that he can say to her. He was being torn in half by what he feels and what he wants.**

**Sakura started crying. "Sasuke-kun, you can't leave! You can't! You can't!" the words she wanted to say were still trapped in her lips. Sasuke didn't answer. Flashbacks of their 'happy' Team 7 times overflowed their heads, until finally, the words came out… "Sasuke-kun, I love you more than anything! You can't leave me! I know why you want to leave! You just want to take revenge! Please stay! Stay here with me! I'll do anything for you! I'd even help you with you revenge! Just please, stay!" it wasn't her speaking. It was her heart crying out loud how she feels. "If you take revenge, you won't be happy! No one will be! Especially me! You're always telling me how painful it is to be alone! Well, if you leave me, that's exactly how I'd feel!" her words were tearing him apart. He wanted to stay. His heart was telling him to stay. But his vengeful soul wants to be strong and leaf. But he has decided… he was to leave.**

**Then Sakura felt something. She faintly heard Sasuke saying "Thank You, Sakura-chan!" and then her vision was turning darker and darker. She passed out. Sasuke put her on the bed and then he left.**

**3 years after…**


	2. Favor of Death

Sorry if I haven't updated in such a long time...anyway...no one is pretty much interested in my story, but it's all right as long as I did my best to share my story.

3 years after...

"Naruto, Godaime-sama wants to speak with you and your team as soon as possible!" Genma sounded really serious so Naruto simply nodded his head.

"I'll gather them up. We'll, meet her there. Thank you." Naruto was now an ANBU squad leader. He went to Shikamaru, Neji and Sakura. Sakura was the medic-nin in their squad.

When they got to Tsuade's office, the first thing she said was, "You have a mission! Sakura, I'm sorry, but you're not coming on this one."

"But why? Why can't she come? What's the meaning of this Tsunade baa-chan!" his habit of calling him a old lady hasn't gone yet despite of his promotion. But, he wasn't trying to be funny. Why indeed can't she come?

"When I say she can't, she can't! This mission includes Sasuke!" She said it straight out.

Sakura's eyes widened. Her heartbeat went faster. She felt a faint coming but she stayed strong. After three years, she hasn't heard this name, so she asked, "Are you going to bring him back?"

"No! That has been tried and failed. He is now an official Missing-nin!"

"You mean...you're gonna have him killed?" Sakura asked in complete fright.

"No, but if it must be done, it shall be!"

"What is the mission?" Shikamaru finally asked. He interrupted the conversation because he knew that it would'nt come down to a very happy ending. It might even be hazardous to his health. After all, he thinks that arguments like that are too 'troublesome'.

"Orochimaru must've ordered Sasuke to get him the Scroll of Forbidden Techniques. The mission is, retrieve the scroll! Do what you must!" I officially declare Uchiha Sasuke a MISSING-NIN!" Tsunade said these words with so much hesitation. She didn't really want to declare Sasuke a missing-nin, but she had no choice. For the past three years, she thought of Sasuke as a captured ninja, a brainwashed shinobi, but he has gone too far. The Scroll of Forbidden Techniques is very sacred and, well...'forbidden'. It has to be retrieved. In the hands of Orochimaru, it can spell trouble with a capital T.

"Missing-nin?" these words came out of Sakura's lipd but echoed in her head. These words were like sharp kunais stabbing her chest continously. As much as she wanted to disagree, there was nothing he could do. Dhe's not the hokage. What if Sasuke refuses to give it back? What if Naruto would have to kill him first? Would he? Could he? Doubts filled her mind as she was in some kind of trance. She acted like she was'nt in this world anymore. Then, Naruto suddenly held her hand...

"Don't worry, I'll get the scroll back! I'll bring Sasuke too! I'll try to make him ertourn home...for YOU!" Naruto finally had the courage to wipe the tears off her cheeks. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to tell her how he feels, but, he thought that if he did, he'll only make her even more sad. He'd make her remember Sasuke even more. There was nothing else that he could do but to tell her that he'll bring Sasuke back, just to comfort her.

"You have to leave at once! There's no time to lose! Every second counts! Follow him before he crosses the border!" It was obvious that Tsunade was in a rush. She actually said three statements conveying the same meaning, 'hurry'.

"Sakura-chan, we'll be back as soon as we can!" Naruto bid."We'll be going now, Hokage-sama." the affix 'baa-chan' disappeared. He really was serious now. But, before he could go, Sakura ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Naruto! You've always been a good friend!"

"You're welcome Sakura-chan!" he smiled at her. 'Friend? Only a friend? I guess I could'nt ask her more by making her love me more than that...' he thought. He always felt that he can't make Sakura love him. He always wanted her to be happy, and because he knew that Sasuke was the only one who can make her happy, he didn't even dare to tell her that he loved her... more than his own life. He was always like a nail being pounded by a hammer everytime he sees Sakura sad because she missed Sasuke, but still, she left her alone. He didn't try to interfere. Not once did he try to take the chance that Sasuke wasn't there. He was free to show Sakura the love that he had for her, but he always kept in mind that Sakura will never be happy with her, only with Sasuke.

Sasuke was once again being careless. Naruto and his team caught up with him easily. They met at the border of Fire and Field Countries.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said his name in so much desperation. His closest comrade has now become his worst enemy.

"Well Naruto, we meet again!" Sasuke replied smirking. It was as if he never left Konoha at all.

"I'll ask you this question again, after three years...won't you come back to Konoha?" Naruto asked this question to his 'best friend'.

"You know that my answer is, no! Naruto, I know that I have to go back, and I want to, but I can't! Itachi is still alive! When I succeed in killing him, maybe then I'll go back, but I'm still not strong enough!" Sasuke was still covered with the darkness of vengeance. Orodhimaru was taking advantage of his docile mind. He makes Sasuke think that he'll be strong if he stays in Sound. Sasuke is still like a lost puppy who'd foolw you wherever you go, just to have somewhere to go to himself. Also, he's very close-minded when it comes to Naruto and Sakura. Everything that they say seems to go in one ear and out the other.

"Sakura is still waiting for you! She's always crying because she misses you and she's worried about you! Unless you go back, she'll be loneley forever!" Naruto wanted to cry himself as he said these words, but he was tired of crying.

"No! I still can't go back!" Sasuke was almost ready to kill himself as he said these words that he never really meant.

"I-I-I BEG YOU SASUKE! I BEG YOU TO COME HOME! What do you want Sakura to do before you come to your senses, suicide?" Naruto was getting desperate. His whole life, he never pleaded like this, but he would do anything for his Sakura-chan.

"Naruto, you're , Sakura will be lonely if I don't go back...so please...do me a favor..."

"You mean you're going back to Konoha? You don't know how happy Sakura-chan will be if she sees you again!"

"No, please do me a favor and, and tell her that...that I'm _dead_."

"What?"Naruto was dumbstrucked by what Sasuke said. Has he really lost his mind?

Hey guys, sorry if I'll cut it here, but I just really don;t have time to type...see ya. Don't worry...it'll be worth it... I hope... Thanks for at least taking a peek...

Kayra


	3. Sasuke DEAD?

Thanks to all who reviewed…

To answer some questions…

DarkMan

As you can see… it was after 3 years… Sorry if I didn't mention that Naruto went with Jiraiya and later on became an ANBU.

I was gonna mention in this chapter that they did'nta interfere.

fuu-nk

It's a SasuSaku and slight NaruSaku

No offense…sorry if you got puzzled…

Thanks anyway…

Hey, I got the chance to post a chapter because there are no classes on Monday…here's the continuation…

"What!" Naruto was dumbstrucked by what Sasuke said. Has Sasuke really lost his mind?

"I said, tell her that I'm DEAD! As Sasuke said the words again, Naruto was even more shocked.

"BAKA! Do you think that she'll be happy if she hears that! You'll only make her even sadder!"

"But if she thinks that I'm dead, she won't be waiting for me anymore!" For once, what he said actually made sense.

"Sasuke-teme! She'll feel even more alone! Don't you get it? You're lucky that she loves you! She loves you very much! You have all the guts to say such things, after all, you're not the one who always sees her crying! I've always envied you! She always sees YOU! She never sees ME! She always sees right through me! You're lucky to be loved by Sakura-chan!"

"Sasuke was pierced by these words, but like I said, he was close-minded. He was still ready and willing to sacrifice Sakura for power.

"Naruto, I trust her to you now! I want you to know that you are my best friend. Take good care of her for me!"

"If I'm your best friend, then go back! Do me a favor and GO BACK TO KONOHA! You still don't understand!" now, Naruto really wanted to cry.

"Stop it! You love her too don't you? It's hard for me too! I know that she'll be sad, but she'll get over it! If she thinks that I'm still alive, she'll be waiting for nothing! So what do you prefer, she'll be sad for a period of time, or she'll be sad, waiting forever!"

"Sasuke…I…" Naruto was confused. He didn't want Sakura to be sad forever. "Okay, I'll do what you say…" he agreed to Sasuke's idea.

"Thank you, Naruto! Please take care of her for me! I'm trusting her to you now! Here's the scroll…tell her that Orochimaru killed me or something! " he really didn't want to do this. He loved Sakura as much as she loved him, but his vengeance was too overpowering. He was still trapped in a world of darkness.

"Sasuke, if you change your mind, you're always welcome to return home…goodbye…my friend…"

"Goodbye. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto and his team headed back to Konoha with the scroll as Sasuke headed back to Oto, to Orochimaru. When Naruto arrived, he immediately went to see Tsunade. Sakura was still there waiting. He passed by her and approached Tsunade. He passed by Sakura without even looking at her. He whispered something to the Fifth, and her eyes suddenly widened. It was very bad news.

"How? Why? Who?" Tsunade muttered. She was confused.

"What is it Tsunade-sama? What's wrong?" Sakura was getting worried. What happened? She didn't know. She was wondering, imagining the worst scenario possible. She was about to go crazy. "What's going on!" she shouted.

"Where's the scrool?" Tsunade asked.

"Right here…" Naruto still can't look at Sakura in the eyes.

"I guess I should say… a job well done! Mission accomplished! Tsunade muttered softly.

Then Naruto walked out of the door. Neji and shikamaru didn't interfere. They knew their place.

Sakura ran to Naruto and stopped her by the arm. "Naruto! What happened?Is Sasuke-kun all right? Tell me!" Sakura was really curious…nervously curious.

Yet, Naruto still can't look at her. He continued walking. Sakura pulled him back and started shouting," Say something! Is he still alive?" Naruto couldn't answer. He just looked away. "Look at me, Naruto! Tell me! What happened!" she was getting angry.

"He's gone! DEAD! If that's what you wanna hear, there it is!" Naruto blurted it out. Sakura went silent. Her eyes widened and her heartbeat went faster. "who killed him?" she finally got enough air to speak.

"Orochimaru did!" Naruto had nothing else to do but to lie.

"Why? Why did he kill him? Tell me!" Sakura as mad as ever was shouting at the top of her lungs.

"He killed Sasuke because he gave us the scroll back!" Naruto was still trying to make Sakura feel better by telling her that Sasuke did a good thing, that he was still a Konoha shinobi at heart…before he _died._

Sakura can't help it anymore. She collapsed on her knees and cried. Naruto knelt down and hugged her. To make her feel better, he lied again," His last words were…_I love Sakura-chan, tell her I love her, Naruto!_" He never lied to Sakura, until now. He hugged her, still he couldn't tell her that he loved her. He just trid to comfort her, but she can't hear him anymore. She was crying and crying and crying, until finally, she fainted. Naruto brought her home and put her to bed. He explained to her mother what happened and she felt very sorry for she knew that her daughter will be very miserable.

In Sound…

"Well Sasuke…where's the scroll?" Orochimaru anxiously asked.

"Go get someone else to steal it for you!" Sasuke just passed him by. Naturally, Orochimaru would kill such a failure, but, since he needed Sasuke'sbody, he let him go.

7 years after…

"Sakura dear, you're growing up! Sooner or later, you'll have to marry!" Sakura's mother shocked her with these words…

Sorry if I'll end it here, but it's an entire new chapter…

Thanks for reading…please review…

Kayra


	4. Gaara's Help

Here's the continuation of the last chapter…hope you guys liked the previous ones so far…thanks for all the reviews…

7 years after…

" Sakura dear, you're growing up! Sooner or later, you'll have to marry!" Sakura's mother shocked her with these words.

"I know mom! I guess I'll have to! I'll have to move on!" Sakura had no choice but to agree. Her whole life, she dreamed of marrying Uchiha Sasuke. She dreamed of being called 'Mrs. Uchiha', but 7 years ago, these dreams vanished like bubbles. 'Sasuke is gone…gone forever. I still can't dream of him like a little girl with a crush.' She thought as she was looking at the picture of team 7, their picture when they were still young…and complete. So, she went out and walked. Where? She was heading to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Naruto-kun, can we talk?" Sakura seriously asked Naruto. She led him to a place where they can be alone.

"What is it Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?" Naruto doesn't know what surprise Sakura has in store for him.

"Do you love me?" Sakura frankly asked.

"Well…I-I-I…" Naruto was silent.

"Naruto, tell me! Do you love me?" Sakura forced him to answer, but, he stayed silent. Suddenly, Sakura kissed Naruto. "Answer me! Do you love me?" Naruto had no choice but to confess. "I-I do! I love you Sakura-chan! I've loved you more than anything else in my life!" he finally let out the words he kept bottled up for 10 years.

"Then…marry me…" Sakura bluntly said.

"What? " Naruto was stupefied. He didn't expect that Sakura would say such things.

"My mom wants me to get married, and I think you're yhe most suited person that I can marry! Please, do it for me! You love me right? I guess… I've loved you too…" Sakura blurted out in tears.

Naruto knew that she wasn't telling the truth. He knew that Sakura still loves Sasuke even though that she thinks he's _dead_.

"I can't!" it was his chance, but he blew it off.

"Why? I thought you love me?" Sakura ws confused.

"I do! But, I can't marry you! You won't be happy with me! I won't be happy with a forced relationship!"

"But no one is forcing me! I did this of my own free will!"

"Desperation is! Desperation is forcing you! I can't marry you unless you really love me!"

"But, I do love you, Naruto!"

"You don't! I can tell with your eyes! You still love Sasuke!" Naruto was holding back his tears. She loved Sakura, but he didn't want to marry her when he knows that she only loves him as a friend.

"You're right! I still love? Sasuke-kun, but he's gone, forever! I can't bring him back! If you really love me, then you'll grant me this favor! Please, even as a friend, marry me! I can learn to love you as much as I love Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was crying already.

"You can't love me as much as Sasuke, as much as I can't love anyone else but you!" Naruto was shouting.

"But besides him, the only one I can marry is you! Besides him, the only one who can make me happy is you!"

"Alright, I can't take anymore of this. I'll marry you, but only if you promise that you'll try to be happy!" Naruto can't help it. He can't stand to see Sakura crying in front of him.

" I promise that I'll try to forget Sasuke and be happy!"

"No! I don't care if you still love him, as long as you're happy, it's okay!"

"Why are you forcing me to a person who's already dead?"

"Because… I'm stupid! He's the one you really love! I'm a very foolish guy who still loves a person who can never love me!"

"I don't care! Stop it! It's settled! The wedding will be in two weeks!" Sakura was getting stubborn and hasty. She didn't know what she was saying.

Sakura brought Naruto to her house and told her mother about the marriage. She was happy because she thought that Sakura has finally moved on.

"Oh Sakura, you are so lucky to find such an honorable ninja such as Uzumaki Naruto." Her mother was very happy, but Naruto wasn't. He just forced out a fake smile just to please her.

2 days after…

"Hey Uchiha! What are you doing here behind the bushes? I thought that you were already dead." A deep voice startled Sasuke as he was eavesdropping in Konoha.

"I'll ask you the same question. What are you doing here? And, obviously, I'm still alive! It shouldn't get out though…" he turned to the shinobi hanging upside down a tree.

"Sand is an ally of Konoha, and there's no harm in lokking around!"

"Well, if you must know, Kazekage Gaara, if I must, I'm just trying to find out how Sakura is doing!"

"Please, somehow, we're not strangers… stick to Gaara. I'd tell you she's doing just fine! Well, nit to mention that she's getting married next week!"

"What? To whom?" he was shocked at the information Gaara had.

"To Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Naruto? I guess there's no harm in that! After all, I trusted her to him."

'You don't know how wrong you are Uchiha!' the red haired shinobi thought. Naruto became his close friend and he confided in Gaara about Sakura. He knew that it was only a forced marriage. "Uchiha, you're making a big mistake! You shouldn't be sacrificing people to gain what you want!"

"Power is what I want! I don't just want it, I need it! I need it to kill my wretched brother! My stupid brother!" After 10 years, he still hasn't forgotten about his thirst for revenge.

"You're not as smart as you think you are by making these stupid choices!"

"What do you know?"

"You're doing the opposite way of getting power, of becoming strong!"

"How can you say that!"

"When Naruto defeated me, I asked him how he became strong. He told me that his strength was coming from those who mattered, from Sakura, from YOU! His strength was coming from his determination to protect those who are important to him! I realized that training and killing doesn't make anyone strong! Neither does anger and hatred! Uchiha, I'll acknowledge you as strong when you realize this." Then Gaara disappeared.

It wasn't like Gaara to say such things, but he thought that it was necessary. Naruto once saved him from the darkness, and in order to repay him, he had to do the same. He once made foolish decisions himself, and Naruto helped to change him. Naruto has helped many people realize what strength really means. It was not meant to be used to kill, but to protect those you love.

Sasuke was even more confused. He was thinking of what Gaara told him. After all, his words made sense, and he still does love Sakura-chan.

10 days passed…

Sasuke was having a dream again…

I'm gonna have to cut it here…thanks for reading…please review…I appreciate the effort very much!

Note: Regarding the fic "My Dreams"… I don't think that I'll be able to continue it, but I do have and idea on how to share my dreams to you guys…

Thanks

Kayra


End file.
